Many expensive items of electronic equipment are now portable and it is common to transport devices, such as laptop computers, digital cameras, DVD players or the like from place-to-place. Protective carrying cases have been developed, many of which incorporate auxiliary or integral cushioning to reinforce the case and to protect and absorb mechanical shocks or impacts, which could damage the equipment being transported.
Among such devices are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,622,262, 5,755,329 and 5,819,942, issued to the inventor of the present invention. Those patents describe pressurized air cushions which provide a cushioning effect to electronic equipment stored in a carrying case. In general, the air cushions include an elongated tube-like bladder which is bent at locations to fit within the case and be along the interior side walls of the case. In such configurations the bending of the tubular cushion reduces the cross section at the bend and except for a small air passage that permits air communication throughout the tubular extent, the bends form narrow crimps at the corners or intersections where the tubular bladder changes direction. Those bends have heretofore been generally located at the corners where the side walls intersect.
As a consequence, the corner of the case, (and in turn the corner of the electronic device), is the area which is most vulnerable to impact and shock. However, the corner is often the area of the electronic device, which if impacted having the greatest propensity to result in serious damage to the device.